Snow skier's traditionally employ ski-poles uprightly extendable along a vertical-axis effected whenever the skier's usually-gloved hand graspably wields the topical handgrip portion of a conventional ski-pole. The handgrip uppermost portion occupies a minor proportion of the ski-pole vertical-height and includes a handgrip top-end overlying a handgrip bottom-end. Snow skiers' usually-gloved hands are frequently confronted with melting snow whereby their ski-pole wielding hands become inflicted with low-temperature dampness that is inimical to the skier's comfort, safety, and skiing performance.